herofandomcom-20200223-history
Terence (Disney Fairies)
Terence is one of the male protagonists from the Disney Fairies franchise. He is a Dust-talent sparrow man and Tinker Bell's best friend. He is voiced by Jesse McCartney, who also voiced Jojo, Roxas and Ventus. History ''Tinker Bell'' In this movie, his role is very minor and does not have much dialogue. He is seen helping the other fairies by giving them their daily Pixie Dust rations. Upon hearing that Tink is unhappy with her talent, Terence informs Tink that she should be happy with who she is, having her realize that her talent is what keeps Pixie Hollow going. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' In this movie, he becomes a main character. He is shown to be Tinker Bell's best friend and the two work together to build a scepter for Autumn Revelry's festival. He provides help and guidance for Tink and her friends. Also in this movie, it is shown that he has romantic feelings towards Tink. In this film, Tink is given the honor of creating a ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to generate Blue Pixie Dust. Terence attempts to help Tink in an attempt to spend more time with her, but he ends up gradually ticking her off, causing her to lose her temper and accidentally break the moonstone, which was to be the cornerstone of the scepter. In frustration, Tink tells Terence off, temporarily ending their friendship. Silvermist calms Terence down and convinces him to allow Tink to do the same. When Terence visits Tink's house, he learns that she had ventured off to find the legendary Mirror of Incanta and goes off to find her. When he does, the two get chased by a pack of rats. With the help of Tink's new friend Blaze, the duo escape. Due to Tink accidentally using up the mirror's final wish, Terence offers to help fix the moonstone. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' Unlike the last movie, his role is very small. He is only seen towards the beginning and end of the movie because he is delivering Pixie Dust to other fairy camps. ''Pixie Hollow Games'' Terence is among the many competing talents for the Pixie Hollow Games with Fairy Gary, the chief of the Dust-talent fairies, as his team captain and partner. He is uncomfortable about having to wear a kilt like Fairy Gary does and complains about it to him after the first event. Terence and Fairy Gary make it to third place in the finals. However, during the race cart derby, they use the second shortcut (the pond) to pass the storm team, but land in the pond, causing them to be eliminated from the competition. ''Secret of the Wings'' In this film, Terence once again plays a very small role. He makes a cameo appearance during the opening song and again at the end when Tinker Bell and Periwinkle save the Pixie Dust Tree. Gallery Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg|Terence with a cup of Pixie Dust. Tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps_com-7100.jpg|Terence's Heroic Grin at Tinker Bell. tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg|Terence & Tinker Bell's Comical Yell Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps_com-116.jpg Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps_com-8134.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps_com-146.jpg|Terence in Secret of the Wings Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps_com-7731.jpg|Terence in The Pirate Fairy Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Fairies Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Contradictory Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Sensational Six Heroes